The Rise and Fall Of The Silver Phoenix
by InsaneMonkeePirate
Summary: Where did he go after he fell through the veil? Did he die as everyone said he did? Or was it all a mistake?


_This has been reposted with the recent readings of Harry Potter #6. It will probably be two or three chapters long and **contains spoilers!** I love you all. (P.S. I have left all old notes in, even if they are now outdated)_

_**A.N. Ok, this is just a short (ha!) opening note, after this author notes will be at the end of the chapter. **_

_**This is my first posted fan-fic, I'm working on 3 or 4 others at the time. I'm also an incredibly busy high-schooler, I don't have much time to write, so updates are sporadic and crazy. **_

_**I'm one of these people who write because they can't wait until books come out (cough Harrypotter#6, cough) I also write when I'm very emotional so things are very different from chapter to chapter. But mostly, I write so I'm not thinking up evil ways to take over the world, which is my dream someday! **_

**The Imp: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! **

_**Ok…alternate personality, anyway… I'm probably boring everyone, but I love stories where the author tells people why they write the things they do. **_

_**Anyway, I'll go into detail later, on with the story.**_

_**Full summary: Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived. He is 16 years old and fighting for his soul. His parents are dead. Cedric is dead. Sirius is dead. All because of him. But the sun is just setting and the night will be long. Can he save himself before crosses the point of no return?**_

The Rise and Fall Of The Silver Phoenix

By: The IMP

Prologue: On the wings of a Silver Phoenix

_He fell through the Veil. It seemed as if time was slowed, he saw the horrified look on his godson's face. "Good-bye Harry, I'll miss you. I'll never get to see you get married, grow old, have kids, not necessarily in that order," he thought to himself with a bitter laugh. And then he was gone and all they could see was the empty fluttering of the curtain._

_Sirius wished it ended there. But no. The empty darkness that should have been there was not. Instead, all around, were scenes from his life. In vain, he tried to find a happy memory, but he only found despair. Pictures of Peter accusing him, pictures of the dementors taking him away. There were pictures of Albus looking on in disgust. Pictures of James, dead. Lily, dead. Remus, dead. "Wait," the small part of him that was still sane thought, that can't be right, Remus was still alive. _

"_Or is he?" the voice in his head doubted, "The battle wasn't over, what if something happened to him? What if he was already dead?"_

_As if sensing his thoughts, the people from his memories looked at him with a horrible, evil grin. The pictures all faded except for their eyes. Their cold, blank, staring eyes. Hundreds of thousands of eyes, all staring at him. They turned red, burst into flame and were gone, leaving him alone, in the pitch black darkness. And he was falling forever.

* * *

_

_He hit the ground at last. What should have shattered his bones into thousands of pieces merely bruised him._

"_That means they still want me alive."_

_That ominous thought sent a shiver down his spine._

_But he was alone. _

_Or was he?_

_A light came up on him and he could see his surroundings. He was in a dark, dank cell containing a single rat._

"_Peter…" Sirius said with a throaty growl._

"_Sirius," the traitor replied with a nervous chuckle. _

"_It's all your fault they're dead! It's your fault I'm not there with Harry. But," he pondered, "that means Harry's not here to protect you." _

_And he lunged at Peter, only to be stopped by metal, chaining him to the ground. _

"_Yes it is all my fault this is happening," Peter said, more confident now that he was sure the chains would hold, "Maybe this is who I really am meant to be. I never fit in with you and James, you hated me, despised me for everything I was. This is just one more thing to hate me for."_

"_Maybe it is, but I have one more weapon, my magic. You didn't take that away from me." _

_He whipped out his wand and tried to bind his former friend in ropes. Nothing happened. He tried again, and nothing happened._

"_Oh, I didn't take your magic away, huh? Now what are you going to do, run crying to mommy? Oh, wait, I forgot, your mommy hates your little guts. What about James or Emily? Are you going to run crying to them?" Peter reveled in his nemesis's downfall._

_At this last straw, Sirius tried to attack once more._

"_Naughty, naughty! Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"_

_With that, Peter rubbed his hands together and lightning flew out and missed Sirius by inches._

"_What? How did you do that? That was something evenDumbledore could never do!" Sirius gasped, astounded._

"_That was just a warm-up I didn't have to miss. This, my '_friend'_ is a sample of my new powers." Peter smirked, "Now I think it's time for the game."_

_Sirius closed his eyes and waited for the merciful blankness that he thought would be death. But it never came. Instead there was a vile oath and a swoosh of cool air on his face. He dared a peek and saw above him, carrying him, was a silver phoenix.

* * *

_

"_Thanks Professor," he said, before nodding off into a relieved unconsciousness._

_When he woke, there was no one and nothing around. He was lying on a rocky outcrop overlooking a peaceful valley. He sat up and began to think. _

"_Am I dead? If I am, this is certainly nothing like I thought it would be. I thought I would find my friends here. It's peaceful, like I thought it would be. But, I thought there would be laughter. Maybe it's all in the process. Ha, I'm in heaven and I've been through hell. " _

_He heard laughter in the distance and looked around. He saw a crowd heading towards him. As they drew nearer, he saw four faces at the head of the group that he recognized. There was Lily and James and he hugged them with every ounce of strength he possessed._

_There was someone else there as well. Someone he never would have suspected, even in his wildest dreams, who would or could die. He gravely shook his old Headmaster and friend's hand._

_He turned towards the fourth figure and hugged him, with tears in his eyes, as well. _

_Harry looked at him and said, "Welcome home Sirius."

* * *

_

_**Wow I love this story. I'm sure you love it too. First chapter and you get this. Kind of a cliffie, and you have to keep reading to find out, cause you don't find out for quite a while what's going on.**_

_**I'm not one of those people who withholds chapters for reviews, but they're always appreciated.**_

**The IMP: If you review I'll give you a cookie! Chocolate chip w/peanut butter, or double chocolate…!**

_**I'm sorry, that's my alternate personality, I lock her up in the closet most of the time, but some days she gets out and that's why you have this chapter. Anyway, Asta la vista! **_

**The Imp: Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye! You're B-E-A utiful! Every single one of you! **


End file.
